This contract supports all computer systems of the Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program (CTEP). This includes support of the CTEP Personal Computer and Server-LAN including recommendations for information management problem resolution, implementation and maintenance of these systems. Additionally, the Contractor maintains and enhances several key large data base systems that exist within CTEP. At the present time, these systems include: The CTEP Information System (CTEP-IS), the PMB Inventory Management System (PMB-IMS), the Adverse Experience Reporting System (AERS), Annual Data Updates (ADU), Quarterly Data Updates (QDU), CTEP-LAN, PMB-LAN, the Clinical Trials Monitoring Branch-Information Management System (CTMB-IS) and the Regulatory Affair Branch (RAB) Cooperative Research and Development Agreements (CRADA) and Clinical Trials Agreement (CTAs) data base systems. Additional support of CTEP includes providing programming and data management support for Biometrics Research Branch (BRB) staffs as needed in the performance of projects. The CTEP Information Management System requires continual modification to meet the changing needs of the Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program. As a result, the development of additional functions has been and shall continue to be a part of this project. Examples of these potential optional developmental task options are as follows: Standard CTEP User Interfaces Data Collection, Monitoring and Integration Office and Document Management Therapeutics Development Clinical Trials Information Management System Remote Access to CTEP Databases